The Dream That Come True
by HanamiScha
Summary: a girl who break up with her boyfriend and deeply depressed . She so depressed until one day she faint and lost her consciousness. In the moment of her trauma , she come to a place that she dont know . She saw an angel in front of her while wielding hand towards her . From that on the story of them begin , theres adventure , romance and relationship between them .They fall in love.


*Haaa...Haaa..."  
-Running-

" I'm sorry for making u waiting ! "  
\- breathing hardly -  
" Oh, no I just get here a minute ago . "  
" So , what gonna talk to me Shu-kun ?"

" ... "  
" .. Umm, is there anything u want to say ?"  
" It's about our relationship. But Ouka , before I say this , I want you to know that I really love you but ... from on I think we just should be friends .. "  
" ... Huh ? What are you talking about Shu-kun ? I don't get it . "  
" I want to break up with you , Ouka ... But look I know it's hard for you to accept the truth , but I'm sorry ... I don't think we can go on like this ... "  
" But why Shu-kun ?! Is there any problem ? Am I not good enough for you ? Am I ugly ? I can fix all my weakness , just .. please .. don't end our relationship here ... I'm begging you , Shu-kun ..."  
" No .. it's not that you're not good enough for me ... to tell the truth you really a nice , sweet , a beauty and you're really smart .. But .. I'm sorry I already have another person in my heart ... It's someone you know .. it's Akihiko Yureka ."  
" ... Aki..hiko ... Yu..reka..-chan ... My own best friend ... How could you betrayed me Yureka - chan ... I think that you're my best friend .."  
" It's not her fault , it's my fault . U can blame me but please don't blame her . It's all my fault . I'm the one who fall for her , when you're in Hokkaido for 2 month , I feel so lonely , she the one who always be there for me when you was there . "

" I'm really sorry Ouka ... I not meant to break your heart ..."  
" ... So you really love her right .. Shu-kun .. ?"  
" ... Yeah , I really love her ..."  
" ... Okay ... But I want u to promise me something Shu-kun ..."  
" Sure , what is it ?"  
" I want you to promise me that you gonna take care of Yureka-chan , love her , don't make her suffer , don't make her sad , make her happy , make her feel safe when she with you , make her think that she was special , give her all the love you have , treat her the way you treated me before, and lastly don't hurt her like way you do it to me now and don't let her go ... can you promise me these ? Because she is the one of my best friend... Even though she betrayed me .. but I don't want her to feel the way I feel now ... "  
" Alright , I will keep the promise . Ouka , you really a nice girl . You could find much better in the future . "  
" ... Wish you both be happy . "  
" Thanks Ouka . "  
-Raining-  
* drop* *drop*  
" .. Oh , it's raining .. I've to go now .. Bye .."

" Oh okay Ouka . See you later . "  
" What a nice girl Ouka was ... "

Ouka running in the rain while she holding up her tears .

Ouka reach her house , she open the door and going into her room . She lie down on her Totoro's bed and curled up in her blanket . She takes her phone on her pocket and flashing back those memories when she with Yahiko Shu . She scrolling the picture , the video that she've been taking together . She saw a picture during the last year prom . She remember when Shu was confessed to her that he loves her under a bright and shiny looking moon . She couldn't holding up her tears when she looking at the picture , it was the most unforgetable day for her . But now it become a memory . She flashing back her memories for all night long until she fall asleep .

Day by day has past ,

*chattering in the class*  
" Why Ouka not coming to school ? It's been a week ."  
"Yeah you're right . "  
" Didn't you know that Ouka breaking up with Shu, maybe she depresed and not coming to school ."  
" Oh really , Shu breaking with Ouka ?"  
" I heard that Shu breaking with Ouka for Yureka "  
" Are you serious ?! Yureka-san is Ouka-san best friend , how could she betrayed her ?! I thought that Yureka-san is a nice girl !"  
"SHHHHHH, they will hear us out !"

Yureka and Shu pretend that they didn't hear them all.  
" I'm worried about Oukacchi .. "  
" How about we visit her after school ?"  
" Umm , OKAY !"

After school ended Yureka and Shu went to Ouka's house .

" Hello? Oukacchi ?"  
" Ouka ? "  
" Oukacchi , it's us Yureka and Shu-kun"  
" Maybe Ouka wasn't home ?"  
" No way , her shoes was here "  
" Oh wait her door wasn't close "  
" Let's go in "  
"Okay "

They keep calling for Ouka but there's no answer . They go to Ouka's room .  
*knock knock*  
"Oukacchi ?"  
" Ouka we're here "  
They keep calling but still have no answer .  
" Let's dash in Shu-kun"  
" Can we ?"  
" It's for Oukacchi's own good ! "  
"Let's try"  
" In count of 1,2,3 we dash in together "  
" okay !"  
" 1"  
"2"  
"3!"  
*BANG!*

They saw Ouka was lying on the floor .  
" Ouka!"  
"Oukacchi !"  
" She still warm , it's mean she faint just now ."  
"let's take her to hospital !"

Mean while ... 


End file.
